futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Mega Man X9: Elf Wars (The Resistance)
Mega Man X9: Elf Wars,' '''known in Japan as 'Rockman X9: Elf Wars' （ロックマンX9：エルフウォーズ）,' is a sequel to Mega Man X8. It was released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and PC. It is the ninth and final game in the Mega Man X series. Mega Man X9: Elf Wars marks the end of the Mega Man X series, as shown in the ending. Koji Oda has stated in an interview that Mega Man X9 is indeed the final game in the series. Summary Mega Man X9: Elf Wars takes place between Mega Man X8 and Mega Man Zero, yet more likely follows the Mega Man X8 plot on its own, of which it does. In the year 22XX a long time ago, X (along with Zero and Axl) had been constantly protecting humanity and the Reploids, themselves. Regardless, Sigma is now dead and Lumine has been revived from defeat. by a dark entity that knows what the situation became of him! During this time, Axl started going through symptons of rage and insanity, to a point where Zero told X that the latter was becoming "one of them" (a Maverick). Now set in the year 25XX, Signas has recently discovered a more powerful Maverick, one that claims to have a higher ranking above all: Incubus. He sended this data immediately over to Alia, Layer, and Pallette, whom are in the process of discovering Axl's condition. Both X and Zero (now revived from Zero 4, in his original incarnation) heard this as an important crisis and decided to embark on the mission of killing this unstoppable Maverick, along with a slightly disturbed Lumine and an enslaved army of new generation Reploids. The subtitle is "'''Elf Wars". Characters *Mega Man X (Rockman X in Japanese): Enraged over Axl's virus that he believed that the latter has recovered from, X wants revenge and now is on a rampage in order to seek out every Maverick he finds, and will destroy it just to protect the peace and harmony one more time... Mega Man X's X-Buster weapon is now equipped with a built-in saber with a purple tint. Voiced in Japanese by Takahiro Sakurai and English by Vic Mignogna, since Mark Gatha became a doctor. *Zero: He wants more answers concerning why Lumine has been revived in a darker state. So to put it this way, he tags along with X to find a way to restore Axl's in the condition he is in. Like X, Zero now sports a change: the ability to dual-wield or separate his Z-Saber. He is voiced by Ryotaro Okiayu in Japanese and Johnny Yong Bosch (who voiced the later in Marvel vs. Capcom 3) in English. *Axl: Lumine has threatened him once more, and now Axl is acting insane and violent after his recovery from X8. He is only playable if you beat the first five Mavericks or play the whole story on hard. One distinct change in Axl overall is the addition of stealth and hand-to-hand combat manuevers. The latter is now voiced in Japanese by Kenichi Suzumura (since many people believed that a woman voicing Axl was a little ridiculous), and in English by Yuri Lowenthal. *Raiden (Quincy in Japanese) : She is the new character in Mega Man X9: Elf Wars. She's a female reploid. It is a part of new generation of reploids. Voiced in Japanese by Yū Kobayashi and Mary Elizabeth McGlynn in English. *Alia: She is currently finding out Axl's condition, alongside Layer and Pallette, even as we speak. Voiced in Japanese by Rumi Kasahara and Laura Bailey in English. *Layer: Her feelings for Zero may have developed overtime after X8. Like Alia and Pallette, Layer is trying to examine Axl's tragic problem. She is voiced by Sonoko Kawata in Japanese and Wendee Lee in English. *Pallette: Currently looks over Axl alongside Alia and Layer. As it may look personality-wise, Pallette has matured after the events of Mega Man X8. Voiced by Haruna Miura in Japanese, and Colleen O'Shaughnessey in English. *Signas: Signas has recently found more data resolving around Incubus, the new Maverick and his army of enslaved Reploids. Unlike past games, he serves a more major role in the game, even as far as being able to play as him (only by beating Hard Mode twice). Now voiced by Fumihiko Tachiki in Japanese and Troy Baker in English. *Lumine: He has been revived by Incubus shortly after being defeated by X, Zero, and Axl. Lumine now has darkish-red eyes and a more unstable presence: wherever Incubus is sighted, Lumine is not too far behind! Voiced by Junko Noda in Japanese and Mona Marshall in English. *Incubus: The main antagonist of Mega Man X9. All of what's known of him is that the latter is a shadowy figure that outranks Sigma in height, and has massive wisdom, with a downfall: his outlooks on peace and harmony! To become stronger, whenever a Maverick or a Reploid is destroyed, Incubus's power increases within every reach... Voiced by Naoya Uchida in Japanese and Paul St. Peter in English. *Vile (VAVA in Japanese): He now seeks massive power and strength in order to defeat the Maverick Hunters all at once... if he ever dies, then Vile will drag the Maverick Hunters down to Hell with him, whenever they like it or not! Vile's color scheme is purple, just like in his original game appearances. Voiced by Mugihito in Japanese and Kirk Thornton in English. *Dr. Light: He is the one responsible for the creation of both the classic Mega Man and X, himself. Like in past games, Dr. Light is depicted in few sections of one level to be giving the player information or new abilities. Voiced by Tomohisa Aso in Japanese and Doug Stone in English. *Bass (Forte in Japanese): He is the first sub-boss of Mega Man X9. Unlike the classic version, whom is driven with madness and power, in the Mega Man X universe, Bass is disgustingly a polite individual (like in the Battle Network manga) who seeks power not to become stronger, but to reign supreme. Treble does not appear with Bass in this installment, and for the most time, the latter wears a tan cloak over his attire. Voiced in Japanese by Keiko Nemoto and Liam O'Brien in English. *Dynamo: He is the second sub-boss of Mega Man X9. Maverick Rundown *Stage One: Magma Slother (CV: Masakazu Morita - JPN; Reuben Langdon - ENG) *Stage Two: Blight Pollen (CV: Haruka Tomatsu - JPN; Stephanie Sheh - ENG) *Stage Three: Glacier Basilisk (CV: Matsuri Mizuguchi - JPN; Spike Spencer - ENG) *Stage Four: Darktooth Fury (CV: Nobuyuki Hiyama - JPN; Steven Blum - ENG) *Stage Five: Sandstrike Tortoise (CV: Showtaro Morikubo - JPN; Crispin Freeman - ENG) *Stage Six: Hen Octospark (CV: Mika Ito - JPN; Barbara Goodson - ENG) *Stage Seven: Wind Chryssipus (CV: Tomomichi Nishimura - JPN; Jamieson Price - ENG) *Stage Eight: Ray Kingfisher (CV: George Nakata - JPN; Daemon Clarke - ENG) Gameplay The style of this game is reminiscent of Mega Man X, Mega Man X2 and Mega Man X3, only this time: a new multiplayer option has been enabled, and the order of Mavericks have been automatically selected for the player; therefore, he/she has to go in the order of what has been developed in the gameplay, overall. However, like many previous titles, you can still copy the defeated Maverick's signature ability after you have cleared the stage. Graphics have changed slightly to a more crispy, 16-bit reminiscent of Mega Man X, Mega Man X2 and Mega Man X3, and the music has been beefed up to fit the style of Mega Man X9's overall mood. Between the game and before you fight the Maverick, there are anime-styled cutscenes (like in Mega Man X8 and Mega Man ZX Advent) one will encounter, with each of them being animated by Japanese studio Bee Train, with all character designing by Satoshi Ohsawa.﻿ The same graphics from Mega Man X, Mega Man X2 and Mega Man X3 are in use for this title and like almost every Mega Man game, there are eight Mavericks in all to beat in different locations before fighting a sub-boss, and then the final boss. This marks the first Mega Man to do two new things: first installment to appear on a video game console and first installment to have a language switch option (unlike Mega Man X7 and X8, which only had this on the PC ports). Clearly speaking, this is also the second game where Inafune did not use any direction; that position went to Hideaki Itsuno. There is an OVA trailer called Mega Man Zero 4: The After follows the events after Mega Man Zero 4 when Zero sacrificed himself. It takes place between Mega Man Zero 4 and Mega Man ZX. Category:Video Games Category:Capcom Category:The Resistance